Daedric Influnce
by REDthunderBOAR
Summary: The Gamer Dragonborn has come back to earth, but hes not the only one who came. Follow Issei as his life is turned upside down by the beings who love playing with the mortals of their new playground. AU!
1. Landfall

**I would like to thank you for your coming to read my story, and I thank you alot for coming. This would be my first offical story I uploaded though I have done many plot bunnies for various stories. Since I got you here, I will say I REALLY WANT a beta reader for this series if anyone is interested, mainly those confident in dialog as I am not good at it, so I decided to forgo it this chapter before I can work that part out. Thank you fro coming and enjoy the chapter**

 ***Start Story***

Issei ran down the corridor, hoping that he could find and save Asia. He regretted not being powerful enough to save her from the Fallen Angels but he wasn't ready for them. He hated that fact. He needed more power if he can even make a harem damnit!

With him were Koneko and Kiba, after they got rid of the crazy priest Freed, they started running towards the ritual chamber, the place Freed boustead they were holding Asia. As they kept moving they could hear chanting, for Issei it was gibberish. Though it was gibberish to him, he ran faster than he was, it meant they were doing that damn ritual!

He ran faster and faster as they reached a clearing. It was a dome like room, with a few rays of moonlight coming in from the top. All around the room were writing like the teleportation sigil Rias used. In the room was a bunch of priest in a circular formation, chanting as they surrounded a skatally cladded Fallen Angel with Asia, placed on the cross.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Yelled Issei the very moment, induced in an unforgiving rage. Raising his arm, his activated sacred gear Roared! **"Boost!"**

Right behind him Kiba and Koneko sprung into action, hopping over Issei as he charged his Sacred Gear. Summoning his blade, Holy Eraser, Kiba swung at the nearest exorcist. The poor man never saw it coming as his head was cleaved off from the attack, dropping his corpse like a sack of potatoes.

The Exorcist finally took notice of the devils. The nearest ones took our their Light Swords, attacking Kiba as he attacked them. To this, Kiba parried their blades with Holy Eraser, the blades disappearing for a moment as the Holy Light was sucked up. From Kiba's left came Koneko as she punched the Exorcist who lost their weapons to Holy Eraser, sending them flying to the nearest wall with a defining crunch.

"Issei!" Kiba started to yell over the fighting, "Go get Asia!"

That's all Issei needed to hear as another shout of **"Boost!"** came from his Sacred Gear. The Exorcist that noticed him attempted to fire their rounds at Issei, only to be met with bodies slamming into them; their fallen comrades thrown at them by Koneko. This grabbed their attention easily as they switched to firing shots at Koneko for her disrespect for their comrades, giving Issei a free pass to the center of the room.

Issei finally made it to the center to meet Raynare. He came at her with the rage of a bull, only for her to dodge to the side with the style of an entertainment bullfighter. He tried and tried several times only to be met with no success, making his rage cloud his judgement.

Raynare begun to laugh manatilacly at him, "You are too late devil," She swiftly grabbed a ring shining in a golden orb from Asia's body as she tripped Issei with laughter, "I now have her sacred gear! Now I can never be killed you low life!" She simply placed the orb into he bosom as Issei watched her hands start to glow, and Asia screaming on the cross in pain.

"SACRED GEAR: TWILIGHT HEALING," Yelled Raynare as a sudden wave of healing magic crossed over the battlefield. Those not killed started to raise again with new found vitality like that of the undead. They took out their firearms and fired at Kiba, who was defending his front got pelleted by bullets from his back. Koneko, surprised Kiba's lose, was struck down the arm by an exorcist using his Light Sword now that Kiba couldn't consume it.

With one arm, she scoped up Kiba and launched corner of the room. She placed herself between herself and Kiba as Exorcist fired their round and attempted to close in on her, being met with the occasional brick as she tried to defend. Her breathing was ragged as she could only take so much punishment before she would succumb to the wounds.

"YOU BITCH!/ **BOOST!"** yelled Issei and his sacred gear as he charged at Raynare. This time he was finally able to land a punch into her gut, sending her slamming into the cross Asia was erected on.

Raynare started to glow, standing up to Issei's horror. A horrid laugh erupted from her. "You stupid low life devil, to think an attack like that would hurt me! With Twilight Healing, I am Immortal!" She redied her spear, "Now die like a good Devil!"

She threw her spear at Issei, matching the speed of a bullet. Issei tried to dodge the spear, only for him to be stuck at the knee. Without his knee, Raynare took the opportunity to charge at him with a spear of holy light, he could only parry with his sacred gear as he was attacked with a frenzy of holy attacks, their existence burning him just by being near. At such close range, Raynare landed a decisive blow, ripping a tendon in his left arm; the one his sacred gear was on.

She began to laugh more cynical than before. "You lowly devil could never kill me. Nothing can now that I have the Sacred Gear! Now, be the first to suffer and die at my hands you low life Devil!"

Asia was in incredible pain and misery as she limply watched the battlefield from Crucifix. It was she felt like her body was being eaten from the inside as her soul tried to do anything to keep itself stable from the Fallen's extraction. At first she felt her magic reserves drained followed by her body as the damaged soul converted her health into magic to be consumed by it. It didn't help that she felt like she lost a part of her very being, likely the Sacred Gear's Absence.

She watched as the Devils that came to her aid dropped one by one. First was the Blond as he was struck from behind by the blessed holy rounds of the Exorcist that tore his body asunder. It only went to show the vitality of a Devil as he was still alive after all that! Issei, the one who said he would save her, was driven to the ground by the Fallen Angel who took her Sacred Gear from her. She watched in horror as the small girl that came with them was fell to the ground as they simply overpowered her from the healing of their leader.

It pained her as she watched them fall one by one. They were here to save her from her death, even when she accepted it. She never did received any form of compensation when she healed a person in the church, and when she messed up they threw her out before she realized what she did. She wanted to repent, but they never gave her the chance. Now, her once sworn enemies are fighting to save her from this fate just because they thought it was right.

For her, things have been getting weird for the most part. A Devil approaching a Nun without a care in the world, going as far as to protect her from her own comrades. The priest stealing her clothing, even stealing her suitcase of all things. Weirdest was the fact that her Rosari went missing along with the clothing.

She cried in her head, she can't do anything to help them. All she could do was pray for something, anything to happen that could save them. She didn't care if she was saved, even if she made a friend she didn't want him to die in her place. She prayed and prayed for a miracle, only wishing she had her rosari just so that she can be one step closer to god so he can hear her plea. She slumped dead from her soul consuming the last of her health.

Suddenly, light erupted in the room.

Issei was on the ground. He was defeated by Raynare. It pissed him off to no end, he was weak when he was first killed and now he was so weak that he couldn't even save Asia! He didn't care if he died a second time, hell he should be dead! All Issei could hope for was that by some miracle Asia would be saved.

"My my, I guess killing you a second time would do the trick, I might even haft to throw you in a pit of fire if I don't want you to come back." She stared at him, laughter no longer in her eyes, "Die you pest." Raynare started to bring the spear down to kill Issei executioner's style. He watched as Asia's head slumped on the cross, dead.

It was at that point Issei knew fear. But it wasn't from Raynare that caused him to fear. Not that Asia was dead, NO! He could feel it in his bones, his very soul as everything screamed him to run, hide, or fight! He felt as his body quake as it couldn't decide to move or stay. It felt primal, like a rabbit has just been cornered by a fox and nothing it could do would change that fact it would die and be eaten. He didn't know what was the source of the terror, but that was until he saw a bright light.

The writing around the room started to glow of a bright yellow as they seemed almost possessed by God himself. The air became heavy, oppressive in fact, like a tyrant came into the room full of school children and ordered them to be shot just because he could. Issei caught sight of Raynare, her face at first was questioning, then she became fearful as she watched the array self activate. "What the hell are you all doing! STOP THIS!" She pointed at the array trying to stop it through throwing spears.

The men shot at the writing, only for it to jump off the wall. The space in front of the cross went out of focus, forcing reality to no longer follows its own rules. A ball of purple energy started to appear in the disturbance, like a growing fire into a perfect shape of a sphere. The ball started to change to a golden color as it engulfed the cross, creating a mighty wind.

For Issei he never felt large amounts of magic power before but now he knows the feeling. He watched as Asia was engulfed in the sphere of magic terror, but he couldn't cry out as he became frozen in terror. HE has come. _HE_ has found us. **He** will **_KILL US_**. **_HE WILL CONSUME US!_** His very being quaked as it announced the beings arrival. He damned himself, for he was weak.

There began a roar, that of a primal beast. Space seemed to bend to its voice. Reality along with the ball of energy seemed to collapse to the melody; into a ball no bigger than a human. Soon surrounding the ball was an avatar of a dragon, it's roar heard, but it too collapsed into the ball of power and light. The writing began to wither as the ball started to dissipate. By the end of it all, there only stood a single man, though man was far from what it looked like.

He was the height of an average man, but he was covered in armor as black as night. The style of the armor was wicked, parts stuck out like blades, and looked to be as sharp as one. It's form seemed to glow a hue of red at teh joints, that flicker to the beating of a heart. Though Issei may think it played a trick on his eye, he could have sworn there was an ora of purple covering the armor.

"Who dares use my ritual as a means of simple transport! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO ARE YOU!" Yelled Raynare as she snapped out of her stupor, pointing a spear at it.

"I am the Dragonborn, Cylian. I yield from Skyrim, Nirn." The being seemed to be relaxed even with the situation he was in.

"A man calls himself a Dragonborn. Tsk, I should eliminate you before you become a threat, DIE!" Spear of light in hand, she threw it at the armored monster foolishly.

He rolled out of the way of the attack. Lifting his hands, he revealled a strange aura of purple that seemed to ooze from his grasp. With a flick of the wrist the world distorted once again in a ball of purple, bringing forth 2 armored men similar to himself. These men however were not wearing helmets, their face was of a human's, but completely black with red tribal marks along with horns protruding from his head.

 **"I wiLl fEAst on yOuR HEART!"** one of the monsters yelled as they charged at the Fallen Angel. Freaking out, Raynare started to throw spears at the monster's minions, only for the monsters to raise their blades to meet the attack. The Spears dissipated as soon as it touched the wicked weapons that shared the look of their armor.

They finally caught up to Raynare, who in a frenzy started to thrash with spears of light at the demonic beings. Her attacks were simply blocked by the Daedra and soon parried by one of them, letting the other slice her head clean off. Raynare's body simply fell to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut.

The priest who were petrified with fear soon started running for the door, obviously scared at the man who easily slayed a higher being than them. The Master of the Demons simply ignored them as his minions charged at the men, starting a one sided slaughter as the monsters caught up to them. Those caught took a swing at them, only for their swords to be cut threw along with their heads. As the beings entered the hallway, Issei could hear them laughing in a laughter corrupted and distorted to that of demons, along with the screams of mankind.

The Master of the Demons raised his hand, the glowing ring taken from Asia rushed to his hand like a faithful dog from the headless corpse of Raynare. With a simple look at the cross, he looked at the corpse of Asia with, pity, further harming Issei's mental state as he tried to figure this monster out. A few looks between both her corpse and the ring, he crushed the ring with beastial strength.

His hand began to light up with a golden miracle. It felt like a world could be healed if it was released, only being kept in by his hand. Walking to Asia, he placed the ball of light next to her chest, which caused the ball to leach into the dead corpse.

The person took a step back, raising his hands, HE spoke, "SLEN TIID VO!" Reality seemed to shift once again as the air became dry. Issei could feel his existence being sapped by the anomaly as it drained him of what little mana he had. Golden winds seemed to flow towards Asia as her body became free from the restraints of the cross. Her skin became healthy as the winds bellowed from the edge of the room. Her body started to glow as parts of her became clean and new. The winds of power started to dissipate as she gently fell to the ground.

She looked to be in bliss, as if her being was taken by Angels. Picking her up from the ground, the Dragonborn started to walk towards the exit of the dome, the screams and laughter no longer present.

Issei hated this state. He was paralysed in fear, unable to move a muscle like his body thought the moment it moved, it would get swallowed up. The pressure lessen as the person walked away, no longer in view, Issei started lose his mind to darkness as it no longer needed to be used.

Issei fell on the ground, losing his body as his immortal soul could finally rest from the terror of it's hunter.

 ***Story Pause**

 **Thank you all for reading my story. From here on out I accept all forms of critizism, just have logic behind it. I know I might have done a few changes to the Skyrim lore but the idea is this guy is a max level player who had to survive in Skyrim and finally found a way to his 'home'. Sadly for any who came in for the Dragonborn, he will not be physically in the main story for a while, but will be heavily refernced in the Journel entries at the end of each chapter if things work out. If you are wondering what those are, read the Spoliers section.**

 ***Spoiler Section w/ Road Map***

 **The premise of the story is that a Gamer Dragonborn who was sent to Nirn some time ago has come back to Earth, bringing Deadra with him. The story will come in 2 parts and will be for around 2 arcs in the story. One will be the main plot with Issei and what the affects of Deadra on the Supernatural world. The tune of the series will not be changing as the Deadra are pocking at their earth counterparts and we learn the affects of it on earth. This is going to be an AU at the conclusion of the 1st arc, named Weakness. The arc after will be called Flight, followed by Fight.**

 **The second part of the Series is going to be a series of Journel entries done by Asia at the recomendation of the Dragonborn, Cylian. Yes, she is a new Dragonborn made by Cylian out of both pity and curoisity. She will be training under Cylian as he sees there to be a need to keep her safe and that he could retire from dragon slaying since the world is plagued by dragons.**

 **If you are wondering why I had Issei scared out of his wits, Cylian at this point is at the pinnicle of Dragon Hunters, and is the only one is either lore capable of slaying dragon perminatly. There will he a plot of the dragons being ones who fled from Nirn and that they grew into these spic beings but lets leave that for now.**

 ***Spoilers Done***

 **I like to thank you all for reading and I would love for there to be a beta reader as I don't think I can completely fix my diolog problem and make sure I have no blatant lore chunks either missing or not used.**

 **REDthunderBOAR**


	2. Agreements

**Here is another Chapter of my making. Thank you to those who came and favorite/follow the story. As I said before, if you like it please give me a review because I need them more than anything else to improve myself.**

 **On to the story then.**

* * *

The shadows crept on the floor as Issei looked over the mountain range in front of him. Issei didn't recognize the place for the life of him, but he felt, at peace. The range was ever expanding up and down, but it was all under the deep blue sky. He looked around at every corner of his vision, and there seemed to be nothing. The moment he looked up though, he saw a literal dragon.

It's scales were completely red with a pale red underbelly. It's wings massive as if they could cover the entire sky as it closed in on him. As it finally came to full focus, Issei could see a pair of emerald green eyes.

On a peak opposite of him, the being landed with a deafening slam as he landed on the peak. It's eyes focusing on Issei, but they didn't contain the terror of the Demon Summoner but that of a friend he always had.

" **I welcome you to the mountains, Issei."** His breath visible from his nose as he breathed. " **I have been trying to speak to you for some time, but at least you felt my warnings."**

"T-terror? That was you!?" Issei had both the feeling of relief as he knew where the feelings came from. The terror is what kept him from dying, but what was that scary about the man? Why did a dragon terrorize him to stay away from the monster.

" **Yes. If you made a simple step towards that man you would have been killed in an instant, and I would die along with you."** His breath was calm as he said this, he accepted this fact.

"What do you mean by th-that!?"

The beast brought it's neck down to the eye level of the boy. Issei felt like the dragon was staring into his soul, " **To put it simply, he was too strong for you. Unlike the last time you died, there will be no coming back from his blade."**

The confusion covered Issei's face. "What do you mean, I don't understand!"

The dragon breathed out a long held breath, a sigh. Issei saw as the beast roar in the air breaking him out of his fit of frustration. " **Boy, we do not have time left. You must become strong, for both of our sakes, for he reeks of his madness!"** Issei's vision starts to blur as the dragon looked unto him.

* * *

Issei woke up the crying of Rias Gremory as she had herself laying on top of naked Kiba on the couch opposite of him. The look she had was of absolute misery, like she had made a grave mistake that will end her life. He would call the man lucky, but Rias started shifting her body to the side.

What he saw was horrific. His wounds seemed to have no longer bled but they looked so horrific Issei wondered if Rias was even able to heal the boy. His back was mangled up with gashes, wrinkling as the skin healed above them, leaving deep scars in his back. Dried blood was everywhere even covering Rias herself.

Looking on the desk, he saw Koneko laying on it. Naked as the day she was born with ribbons of cloth laying around her, showing him the Rook's wounds. They were not nearly as bad as Kiba, but the obvious wounds on her arms would definitely scare as they ran up to her shoulder. He couldn't see her back, but he can only assume it was damaged as scars were running to it.

Issei tried to move, only to receive massive amounts of pain as he remembered his mangled kneecaps existed. They were torn with clean gash marks through them. Like Koneko, his wounds were cleaned up, only leaving the wound as it tried to heal.

"Buchou, Issei is waking up," The sound of Akeno's voice came through the room, but it sounded distanced, out of touch from reality. Walking over to him, she looked down on him with an empty face, "Issei, can you talk?"

"Yeah…" He didn't really know how to talk right now. He failed them and now both Koneko and Kiba as well as himself were injured.

"What happened to them." Akeno was not looking at Issei, but at the others as they laid on the tables. She still had that damn look in her eyes.

"I failed them," Issei couldn't bear to look at them as he relented that he was the cause of their injuries. "I was fighting Raynare but she managed to activate Twilight Healing on the damn Exorcist."

Akeno changed her look to questioning as she shifted her sight to Issei, memories of their corpses littering the chamber. "Who slaughtered the Exorcist?"

"He." The memories flooded Issei's mind as he remembered the monster that came before him, "He appeared in the middle of the fighting. He summoned a group of monsters and ordered them to kill the Exorcist before leaving with Asia…"

Akeno's look became worried at that. She sat down next to him using the table, like a psychiatrist readying to talk to a patient. "Issei, is there anything anything else you can tell me about the person, the summoner?" Her look became serious, almost scornful.

Issei was still fuzzy about the previous night and that damn dream, but he said what he remembered. "It was the most terrifying thing I have ever experienced in my life, even more than running from the Kendo Club." He snickered to himself at his dried humour, "It felt like if I stepped toward him once, I would not only be killed, but my very being would be eaten."

"My my," She said softly, caring, "Is that all?"

Issei thought back to his dream, it was fuzzy for the most part, but there was one thing that stuck to him, "He reeked of madness."

This earned him a questioning glare from Akeno but of course she couldn't pursue the subject any further, not like this. She started to get up from her seat going to Koneko when the room started to glow with a red light.

Rias woke up from her slumber on top of Kiba, only for her face to turn to horror as she starred upon the sigil. Akeno looked just as fearful as Rias she whispered _no_ at the very sight of the sigil.

What emerged out of it was a man of tall stature. His hair as red as blood and eyes as blue as oceans. He was wearing a mantle that could easily be mistaken as shoulder pads with formal clothing under him. Issei could only guess he was related to Rias.

"BROTHER!" Screamed the Heir as she was tackled by her brother. Tears were running down his face as he was gripping her so hard, she was suffocating.

They stayed like that for a long moment, Rias wondering why her brother of all people were here. After the moment ended, her brother placed her at arm's length, his face written with worry. It was only till now Issei finally felt the power that went through the room. It felt, like a monster had come into the room, demonic energy dwarfing them. Oddly though, it was comforting, reflecting the mood of the person.

"Rias, are you okay! We detected a massive power spike followed by the appearance of two dragons!"

She looked at him in the face before looking away from him, her head turning toward Kiba's crippled body.

The amount of power that was felt before skyrocketed, no longer accepting but was equal to Genocide in carnet.

"Who. Did. This. Rias."

"I sent them on a mission to eliminate the fallen that wandered into my territory. The Fallen extracted a sacred gear and empowered one of themselves. They almost killed my peerage before a magician of sorts came and killed them all. We don't know where he is."

The being in the room looked at his sister, before calming down quite a bit. The pressure released from the room and Issei's breath returned to normal, not that he noticed it was off in the first place. Even Kiba's body started to breath regularly as it reacted to the power.

"At least you are safe Rias. I will be sending medical staff to take care of your peerage and heal them to the best of their ability." He was acting normal now, or atleast what Issei thought was normal.

Suddenly another round of red glows now started to show, emerging from them were three men. One who shared the red hair now associated with the Grimory while the others had head full of blond hair. One of the blonds had a smirk on his face as walked forward followed by the two, more elderly people.

"It is good to see my future wife still alive and healthy. You had me worried!" The smirk only grew as he said all this, Issei couldn't understand what was happening.

"Stop before you come any closer to my sister, Riser." The Brother grumbled with obvious hatred at the boy. The target of course, stopped dead in his tracks.

The blond man stept forward "Sirzech, you already realized what happened, so you cannot delay us for any longer. If we are to preserve Devil kind, we must do so now or never."

"I WILL NOT MARRY RISER!" Furry crossed Rias's face trying to intimidate her the Phoenix Lord.

"Rias," Her father called out his daughter's name ", you must realize we have been preparing for your wedding even before your birth. We care for you, that is why we are forwarding it. You see, what we detected were two dragons in your area. But that is not what we fear. You see, the dragon that we detected should not have been. It was a lower dragon trapped inside the sacred gear, though we don't know which one yet, but it was _revived."_

"But Dragons are revived all the time father! Why should we care for this one!" Rias retaliated.

"Rias, she was revived without an Evil Piece. Something all thought impossible. That does not matter to the other we detected. It was a True Dragon, Rias. We thought only one existed, but we have been proven wrong." The Gremory head paused for a moment to catch his thought before taking his final stand, a stern, unmovable look in his eye. "Heaven's already going crazy from the destruction of the Sacred Gear. It's only a matter of time before the Dragon decides to bring back the Heavenly Dragon in your servants possession! Rias, I am doing it for your safety!"

Before Rias could respond in rejection, Sirzech intervened, "Father, while I am sure you are worried about my sister, are you not taking this too far. Couldn't we just place guards at the school, that will ensure her safety."

"Sirzech, while I respect your place as Lucifer," Lord Phenex countered, "We need this marriage to justify the fusion of our estates. With the assets gained can skyrocket our finances and justify that Riser and his brothers can stay at Kuoh Academy to protect this territory to the Angels, who are itching for a justifiable chance to swarm this place with Exorcist, kick starting another WAR!"

Sirzech, who Issei realized is Lucifer, looked at his sister. His face was torn apart as he valued both Phoenix's words and his sister's sovereignty. It suddenly became obvious what he wanted to do, but realized what he had to do.

Before he could open his mouth, Rias realized what he was about to say and beat him to the punch. "Riser! I challenge you to a rating game!" point at Riser like some anime cliche to bring up her moral.

"Rias!" the cry from her brother rained but no one paid attentioned.

"I accept those terms, Rias." Before The heads could answer though, Riser spoke up, "It is all I need to show you that I am indeed worthy of your heart." He walked up to her, taking her hand and pecking it before Sirzech could get his mind straight of what Riser just said. "If this is indeed you last attempt, I will accept it and even gift you phenex tear for your peerage to recover."

Rias was just about to slap the devil, but then stayed her hand. This bastard gave her a good deal.

"Rias, what are you thinking!" Lucifer tried to get answers from his sister.

Anger swayed over the devil as she stared at her brother "I am not a fragile doll that you need to protect! If you won't save me, I will save myself!"

The strongest Devil in the world backed up from this, his heart reached between what his sister wants and what she needed. He could not find any support in the eyes of the elders as they were as surprised as him. He did look at Riser's face, and decided.

"I will let you face him Rias, but atleast come to our estate for your protection until you have proven us you are capable of protecting yourself."

She looked him in the eyes, determination in them, "I agree."

"Now that the family argument is over," The oh so arrogant Riser rose from his crouch, "I believe you now have just two weeks, I declare as my last blessing, before your hand belongs to me, farewell my sweetheart." A glow from under his feet appeared as he went back to the underworld.

The elders just left with the bachelor, sighing as they left the two siblings alone to argue about what has happened.

"I will stay here until you are ready to leave Rias." her brother responded to when he received a glare from his sister.

"Fine, I we need to get ready then. Akeno, get everyone ready to go to our estate."

And with that, Issei thought he was finally worned out from the discussion to last him a lifetime.

* * *

Journal entry number one by Asia

It has been a few days since I was rescued by Cylian from the Fallen Angel Raynare. He said he was teleported here and when he came, he killed Raynare when she threatened to kill him. After that, he realized that I lost my sacred gear and decided to turn me into what he called 'Dragonborn' to resurrect me. I was confused at first, but he said its a human wiht the soul of a dragon, and he found out my soul consumed the dragon's instead of his, "Like a vacuum" he said. I asked him if I could see Issei, but he said that we are right now on the run since he made too much ruckus coming in. He did say though once he sorts things out, I can go see him

He is a nice man, but he has worse common sense than me before I met Issei. First he would start and end his sentences with a funny language that he calls the dragon tongue, but he says I need to learn combat first before he starts teaching me it. He wears this weird armor everywhere without even taking it off to eat. He even wore it when he sleeps!

We have started to travel towards Asia as he wanted to keep moving and train me, since he wants to retire from his duties as a Dragonborn. When I asked him what a Dragonborn is, expecting it had something to do with Sacred Gears. What he told me was something even more unbelievable, he was a dragon hunter and is one of few beings capable of killing a dragon permanently! Not even God could do that! And he says he turned me into one!

I talked with him about it for a while saying I couldn't do such a thing, I was a nun, a healer! He said though that in time, my actions have consinquintses, and now that I am a dragonborn I can change the entire world. He then asked me instead of being just a healer, do I just want to become a wanderer helping the innocent and less fortunate. The idea was nice to think about, instead of being locked up in the church I can wander helping any man, women, or child regardless of race, I said it was exactly what I dreamed of. He said I can do just that but people will try to kill those who help others and people many times hurt others, so I must train.

Lastly he gave me this Journal, saying that I should write in it often, it helps keep both your jobs organized and know who you helped or saved. I really want to go see Issei, so I will train!


End file.
